


But Karkat...

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pesterlog, SPOILERS OF UPD8, because of the upd8, i would NEVER WRITE SADSTUCK but this is the one exception because i am so depressed by the upd8, sort of sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is upset.</p><p>((PLEASE DON'T READ THIS THIS IS JUST VENT FANFICTION.<br/>EDIT: WHY DO YOU ALL READ THIS. IT'S LITERALLY JUST VENT FANFICTION. THERE IS ZERO FLUFFY SHIPPING INVOLVED. ONLY PAIN. AND ANGUISH.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Karkat...

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely heartbroken by the upd8 and this is to vent out my anguish for having to have cried for 24 hours straight.

KARKAT: OH.  
JOHN: hi guys!  
DAVE: hey john  
JOHN: man i am so glad to see you after those three years! :)  
DAVE: i know  
JOHN: how are you guys?  
KARKAT: WE'RE FINE.  
DAVE: yep  
JOHN: what's wrong? you guys seem really untalkative.  
KARKAT: NOTHING.  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: whatever  
KARKAT: HEY JOHN. DAVE AND I ARE GOING TO GO WATCH A MOVIE.  
DAVE: yep  
KARKAT: BYE.  
JOHN:  
JOHN: hey, guys?  
JOHN: oh.  
JOHN: that was a really fast absconding.  
JOHN:  
JOHN:  
JOHN:  
JOHN: ...  
JOHN: :(  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I ABSOLUTELY LOST IT WHEN THE UPD8 (PART 2) HAPPENED. AND I HAVE BEEN CRYING FOR ABOUT A DAY NOW. I AM SO SAD. OMG I CANNOT PORTRAY THIS ACCURATELY I AM SO VERY SAD. UGH. HAVE VENT FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T CRY.
> 
> I'M SORRY. I WOULD NORMALLY NEVER WRITE SADSTUCK BECAUSE I HATE SADSTUCK. BUT I AM DEFINITELY SADSTUCK RIGHT NOW. SO.


End file.
